prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Cosmic
is the fan sequel of the seventh Pretty Cure series, Heartcatch Pretty Cure, created by Caramelangel714. This season maintains it motif for flowers and Hanakotoba references. Although there are many known Pretty Cures, Kurumi Erika was replaced by a new member, Haruzora Maka. There will be some drastic changes to several of Pretty Cures and sequences. Sypnosis After the defeat of the Desert Apostles, a new demon seed was hidden and dropped to the Pacific Ocean in Europe. The Demon Seed grows into the five dark warriors, the Wilting Apostles. They've awakened Lestat, a vampire in France. Hanasaki Tsubomi continues her adventure with Kurumi Erika, Myoudouin Itsuki, and Tsukikage Yuri. Worse of all, Erika receives her unsuccessful behavior (flashback of how she failed the Mirage Test). The Cures meet a new transferred student, Haruzora Maka. As Erika grew jealous and furious of her friendship, Maka becomes the new Pretty Cure, Cure Cosmo. Erika then loses strength, but was united by the Wilting Apostles. In loose, the Flower Sprites are scattered around the whole area. With the help of the other Cures, the Heartcatch gang make a glance at one mysterious world that encounters both the Pretty Cure Palace and the Desert Palace. Characters Pretty Cures / A second year junior high school student, who can be timid, yet, she was attractive by planting flowers. Her used alter ego is Cure Blossom. She represents the cherry blossom, defining her as The Flower of Compassion. / The new transferred student, who replaced Kurumi Erika. Her alter ego is Cure Cosmo. She represents the cosmo flower, which defines her as the Flower of Respect. / Yuri is the first Pretty Cure to save the Heart Tree, but loses Cologne, her fairy partner. She then allies with Coffret, Erika's fairy partner. She is sometimes a bit silent. Her original alter ego is Cure Moonlight. She represents the moonlight rose, defining her as the Flower of Delicateness. / Tsubomi and Moyoko's older friend as the school president, but retired (since the last episode). Itsuki is noble and kind-hearted, and settles in to work up with the others. Her used alter ego is Cure Sunshine. She represents the sunflower, defining her as the Flower of Integrity. / Her alter ego is Cure Iris. She represents the iris, defining her as the Flower of Valor. / Kurumi Erika's older sister, who is portrayed as a mature role model in, making Erika envious. Similar to her, Momoka is slightly jealous to Erika's normal life. After getting use of her consequence, she was chosen to be a Pretty Cure to save Erika. Her alter ego is Cure Violet. She represents the water violet, defining her as the Flower of Confidence. / A collected, rather cheeky, foreigner from Beijing, China. Her alter ego is Cure Lotus. She represents the lotus flower, defining her as the Flower of Purity. / One of Tsubomi and Erika's friends. Chosen to be a Pretty Cure, her alter ego is Cure Lavender. She represents the lavender, defining her as the Flower of Sincerity. / Chosen to be a Pretty Cure, her alter ego is Cure Poppy. She represents the red poppy, defining her as the Flower of Pleasure. Chosen to be a Pretty Cure, her alter ego is Cure Bell. She represents the Chinese bellflower, defining her as the Flower of Trust. / A hotheaded, but charismatic 17-year-old, who mysteriously meets Momoka; a female beam katana wielder. Her alter ego is Cure Daisy. She represents the vanilla orchid, defining her as the Flower of Encouragement. / Her alter ego is Cure Chocolate. She represents the brown calia lily, defining her as the Flower of Magnificence. She represents the orange tulip, defining her as the Flower of Energy. She represents the jasmine, defining her as the Flower of Grace. Mascots Tsubomi's fairy partner. Maka's fairy partner. Yuri's new fairy partner. Itsuki's fairy partner. Ayame's fairy partner. Erika's fairy partner, and later, Momoka's new fairy partner. Nanami's fairy partner. Rumi's fairy partner. Lia Hua's fairy partner. Trish's fairy partner. Vickie's fairy partner. The head mascot Antagonists/Wilt Apostles Other Characters Muu-chan Flower Sprites the Flower Sprites are the guardians of the Heart Tree, also transformed into Heaven Coins. Items Heart Perfumes The Cures' main transformation items; they are later upgraded in this season. Heart Seed The main collectibles. Heart Pot Heartcatch Mirage Weapons Trivia *This is the first season that replaces the secondary cure, Cure Marine, by a new character, under the name of Cure Cosmo. *This is the first fan sequel to be created by Caramelangel714. **This is also the fan sequel to be created first. Category:Fanseries Category:Series Category:Sequels Category:Caramelangel714 Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure Cosmic